Essentially, Bliss
by barefootbean
Summary: It was a different kind of warmth, a warmth that she felt she could wrap herself in, but at the core of the matter of the warmth itself, the flowers in question always stayed the same. Postgame; some Luke/Tear.


Tear was a gardener at heart. Or at least, so she'd been told.

Rooting around amongst the plant-life and weeds, palms pressed to the earth and legs tucked beneath her while she worked; she looked content, hair over her shoulders and tied up in a knot; she looked at ease, paying attention to the things she could handle and bring into change. Greenery was something she treasured, the ability to watch things grow and blossom something she was able to take part in and enjoy. It was a distraction from reality, perhaps, but there was no denying the calm and almost effortless motions it took to sit back on her knees and remove what didn't belong from play and allow what she wanted to prosper. As a youth, greenery was one of the few things that had always been a constant in her childhood.

**i - o - i**

_Do you like it, Mystearica?_

It was supposed to be a surprise, the delicately trimmed plant a parting gift as an apology for Van having to leave again so soon. He had brought it to her from the outer lands the moment he'd arrived home, twirling her around before setting Tear back on her feet gently and holding out a small black planter with a genuine smile on his face that she hadn't seen in months. It was very beautiful, she had thought, the fine and almost transparent silver petals one the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. It had bothered her though that Van hadn't given much thought into the gift he'd given her at the time; plants couldn't live without sunlight.

She'd voiced her concerns, and her brother had simply smiled, taking her hand in his own and leading her from the room and to the courtyard outback. The night had been quiet, and sitting down in the grass, he used his hands to dig a small circular hole. _It blooms in the dark_, Van had whispered, the smile never leaving his face, and the words suddenly clicked in her own. _I was hoping it could keep you company in my absence. Of course, I won't be gone forever, but I thought a distraction might be to your liking when you're here at home..._

Tear had stopped listening, focusing on the plant instead. For something so small, he made it seem so much grander than she'd initially thought.

Her and Van slept outside that whole evening, watching, waiting, and when the selenia finally opened it's petals and bloomed, lighting up the room as it were a fonstone itself, the delighted smile that lit her face had even lit up his own.

_I told you,_ he murmured, and Tear hadn't wasted anytime in tending to it, being careful when she watered it.

It was a gift, after all. A very, very special one.

In retrospect, Tear supposed she shouldn't have been surprised by his words. Van had been a good brother, always doting on her when he could, spending time with her when he returned and sharing stories long past her regular evening hours and into the early morning. The selenias were a reminder of that every evening they bloomed, their petals alight with the memories she'd shared with him, glowing with the warmth that she eventually had come to share with Luke.

It was a different kind of warmth, a warmth that she felt she could wrap herself in, but at the core of the matter of the warmth itself, the flowers in question always stayed the same. They never lost their glow, nor their importance. Over time, Tear found tending to plants had become second nature. In turn, they rewarded her with their own special presence, their significance, their green leaves and soft glowing petals.

They put her heart and mind at ease when nothing else could.

**i – o – i**

_I think it makes you special,_ Luke had once said, lying out in the meadow near Hod with his head in her lap, twirling a white blossom in between the fingers of his left hand absently; the summer breeze that came from the mountain far above made everything comfortably cool, and his hair soft pressed against her skin made her contemplate the idea of dozing off more fondly than usual. It was a wonder the repetitive motion of stroking his hair hadn't done them both in—his heavy lids couldn't fool her, and certainly, the warmth emanating from his body wasn't helping things on her end in any way.

_I mean_, he continued onward, voice slow and nonchalant,_ I don't know anyone who has a garden like you do. I bet it would even make Pere jealous if he saw it._

_I highly doubt it compares to the Duke's yards... but I'm glad you liked it nonetheless,_ she murmured, for lack of better words or thought, and she carefully tucked a few stray strands of copper hair behind Luke's ears. He looked temporarily surprised at the gesture, a bit lackadaisical in his movements, but unsurprisingly he lay still and silent, one arm resting comfortably against her stomach above his head and the other across his own.

Hod really did have a nice view, Tear realized, glancing down towards the bottom of the valley. Essentially, where they laid, it was like looking down on the rest of the world. Here, she could recall moments of where her only purpose for visiting had been in the hopes to bring Luke home, but now, being able to take in the view for what it was worth and not the trepidation it had brought forth turned the vista into an array of beautiful poppy-colored clouds and flowers and white shining ruins in the distance that looked like glass. It was unfortunate that such a structure would have to fall to ruin, but she knew the vines that over took it would eventually fill the fallen city with greenery and life. Not human life, but that was alright, too.

_What are you thinking about?_ Luke asked, and Tear glanced down at the boy in her arms. He was peering at her with a quiet curiosity, brimming on the edge of a desire to simply know what made her look like she was. Tear ran a finger over the tip of his nose and smiled secretively; how childlike they both still acted in each other's company even after several years of tolerance.

_Nothing you need to concern yourself over_, she replied, but Luke's emerald eyes didn't betray anything short of a calmness that she wasn't sure she herself mirrored. Oh, she was content. She was in essence where she wanted to be, so why was he looking at her like he didn't believe her words?

_Are you sure_? he asked again, and Tear bent and kissed his cheek lightly in response; what he hadn't thought of wouldn't hurt him. The gesture was sweet but unnecessary; the afternoon was still young, and there was no need to worry it away.

_I'm sure..._

His eyes lit up to a playful cheer then, slowly at first, but the spark was there, and Tear watched it grow until his smile was wide and for her alone. He stretched his arms up awkwardly only to tug on a piece of her hair and she shamelessly rejoiced in utilizing his weak spots—like the one under his chin, and the ticklish spot behind his ear.

_Cheater_, he murmured, and Tear laughed quietly at his loss. Stretching a hand out, he reached up and tapped her nose with a small smile before he closed his eyes, relaxing further into the meadow and her own warmth. He was like a throw blanket with his limbs askew in every direction, but Tear found it more endearing than annoying.

It was a wonder that Luke didn't prod further into her thoughts, instead letting her be. Her time spent with Van came to mind, how they used to sit in a similar position when she was younger, her head on her brother's knee so he could stroke the tangles from her hair as she could never do it herself, and Tear picked a single flower beside her and twirled it in under her chin thoughtfully only to find Luke watching her again. It was that same curious almost bemused look from earlier, and slowly, Tear reached out and tucked the linen white flower behind his ear. Instead of commenting, he simply smiled at the gesture, and Tear found herself more surprised by his knowing display of silence than herself.


End file.
